A Summer in Wonderland
by Mia Gaspar
Summary: Esta hístoria foi inspirada no twilight, contudo, as personagens irão mudar e irá ser muito diferente daquilo a que as pessoas estão habituadas.  A história é completamente original, espero que gostem.  resumo no 1º capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hayley é uma jovem americana, estudante de musica que tem uma vida solitária. Ela esconde um grande segredo que apenas uma pessoa conheçe, a sua melhor amiga Emmelinne.**  
**As duas jovens mais alguns amigos decidem passar o verão numa cidade no sul de Portugal chamada Lagos, onde enfrentarão diversas aventuras, alguns mistérios, muito romance e muita diversão.**  
**Hayley e os amigos correm perigo de vida, e apenas Hayley os poderá salvar!**  
**(conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos/femslash e lemons)**

******- Brevemente -**

**P.S: A Fic terá duas versões, uma em português e outra em Inglês. se alguem estiver interessado em ler a fic na verão inglesa ela estará dispúnivel no seguinte perfil:**

**.net/u/2253836/Dark_Ritz**

**Se tiverem alguma dúvida em relação á fic poderão colocar as vossas questões em reviews, eu responderei a todas, ou se preferirem podem enviar-me uma menssagem para o facebook ou para o orkut nos seguintes links:**

**.com/?ref=home#!94**

**.com/Main#Profile?uid=5350794211796723424&rl=t**

**Deixem reviews com as vossas perspectivas em relação á fic ;)**

**Beijinhos, Mia Gaspar**


	2. Chapter 2

Diário de Hayley Maclay

3 de junho de 2010

Amanha acabam as aulas, ainda bem, já estava farta da mesma rotina há meses.

A Emm convidou-me a mim e ao resto do pessoal para passar-mos as férias de verão na casa dos seus pais numa cidade chamada Lagos, fica no sul de Portugal. O problema é que, segundo o que pesquisei, essa cidade é muito ensolarada, então muito provavelmente não poderei sair de casa durante o verão inteiro.  
Claro que não é por desaparecer se eu enfrentar o sol, porque sendo assim eu já estaria reduzida a poeira.  
A unica coisa que o sol me pode fazer é chatear-me. Sou muito pálida e adoro o inverno. isto pode parecer clichê , mas é verdade, até mesmo quando eu era humana eu não gostava do verão, mas a Emmelinne, ela é a minha melhor amiga portanto eu terei de ir, e talvez até seja bom para mim, sair deste lugar por uns tempos. Miami tornou-se uma cidade assombrosa para mim desde que uma caçadora matou a minha familia, hoje as unicas pessoas que tenho são o meu criador William e a minha melhor amiga Emmelinne, a unica pessoa além do William que sabe que eu sou vampira.

A Emm começou a namorar há uns dias com o Sebastian, o irmão da sua amiga Eva, mas ele não me inspira confiança, algo nele me diz que a Emm não está bem com ele. Eu tento proteger a minha amiga, mas o Sebastian não é burro e já se apercebeu que eu não vou com a cara dele, preciso de ser mais discreta em relação a isso sem ter de magoar a Emm.

O irmão da Emm, Leandro Brandon passa os dias a embirrar comigo, não gosta da forma como me visto, de como falo e nem sequer da minha presença,portanto raramente vou a casa da Emm. Como é obviu, a Emm tenta defender-me mas ela só consegue arranjar discussões com o irmão que não lhe levam a lado nenhum, afinal no dia seguinte tudo se repete.

Estas férias vão ser complicadas, serei eu, a Emm, os dois rapazes que me odeiam e a amiga da minha melhor amiga, será devéras interessante.

O que mais me vai custar ter de deixar a minha banda, a unica recompensa que do pessoal que vai todos temos uma inclina o para o mundo da musica, eu toco piano e sou voz, a Emmeline e a Eva s o o coro, o Leandro toca guitarra e o Sebastian toca bateria, ent o n o irei abandonar definitivamente a musica durante os proximos três meses.  
Todos andamos na mesma escola, "Miami Conservatory of Music".

Eu sei que tudo vai ser um bocado complicado...parte de mim está feliz,  
mas a outra parte está um pouco vazia e eu não sei porque...

Diário de Hayley Maclay

4 de junho de 2010

Hoje tenho andado muito nervosa, e não entendo porque, ando com uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse com medo de andar de avião ou algo do genero, mas eu sei que não é isso, só espero que não esteja a ficar doente, não coinvinha nada...

A Emm passou aqui em casa para me ajudar a fazer as malas, claro que não sem antes me levar a uma tarde pelo centro comercial, para aquela miuda qualquer coisa serve de desculpa para ir ás compras, eu odeio compras, mas não lhe podia dizer que não, além de que precisava mesmo de roupa de verão, já que as que tinha eram todas de inverno.

O William ligou-me, há um assunto que torna as coisas muito complicadas...Bella anda atrás de mim, e o pior que não a queria arrastar para Portugal, mas se disser á Emm que não vou com ela ela ficará magoada, resultado,seja o que for terei mesmo que passar estas férias com a Emmelinne.

Amanha temos de estar ás 7.00H no aeroporto, partimos de Miami ás 9.00H e chegaremos lá por volta das 15.00H. A Emm vai passar aqui ás 6.00H da manha para me escolher uma roupa e me preparar. Ela diz que todos os dias da nossa vida são uma ocasião especial então temos de nos vestir bem, mas na verdade eu não ligo a isso de roupas,  
gosto de me vestir de preto, e roupas confortáveis, não gosto de roupas justas apsar de ter um corpo atlético, não gosto de o mostrar, a unica coisa que gosto em mim é o meu cabelo comprido e encaracolado castanho escuro e os meus olhos azuis tom de céu.  
Preciso de ir dormir, mas duvido que consiga, esta sensação estranha dá-me voltas á cabeça mas não consigo entender nada!  
Só espero conseguir divertir-me este verão, talvez arrange uma forma de conseguir sair de casa, fazendo uma vida nocturna.

sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, sentei-me em frente ao meu piano e começei a tocar uma das minhas musicas originais chamada "Rain and darkness".  
Enquanto tocava, algumas lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto devido ás saudades que eu sentiria do meu piano, da cidade que me dá tantas lembranças e da minha banda, mas tenho consciência de que será o melhor para mim.

-  
Diário de Hayley Maclay

5 de junho de 2010

Dia cinco, o primeiro dia de liberdade. Eu olho para trás, e sinto que tudo aconteceu muito depressa...

O dia começou com a habitual chamada da Emm, ela ligou-me muito cedo para dizer que estava muito feliz por irmos de férias e para me dizer que me viria buscar por volta das seis e meia da manha. Ela sabe que eu odeio acordar cedo, mas ela liga-me sempre muito cedo. Eu sei que ela é a minha melhor amiga, mas ás vezes dá-me vontade de a matar.

Logo que o relógio apontava para as seis horas e meia da manha , a Emm apareceu aqui em casa para irmos buscar os outros para irmos para o aeroporto. O Sebastian sempre com um olho em mim e o Leandro sempre a fazer piadas parvas acerca de mim. por vezes eu sinto pena dele,porque as piadas e os comentários dele não têm piada nenhuma, até com o meu humor negro eu posso notar isso. No avião, eu estava com um pouco de medo que o Leandro ou o Sebastian pudessem sentar-se ao meu lado, mas graças a Deus eu consegui um lugar sozinha e a Emmelinne estava a dois lugares asseguir a mim.

Lá estava eu sozinha, comigo mesma, ouvindo musica com os meus proprios pensamentos, quando algo aconteceu...

Flashback On

_"Eu inspirei o ar e algo mudou, os meus sentidos vampíricos despertaram. O ar tornou-se mais doce, como uma mistura de morango e baunilha, era intoxicante!_  
_Eu nunca senti nada como aquilo, o meu lado vampírico começou a responder. Eu tenho que ser muito cuidadosa para não mostrar as minhas presas, mas subitamente eu vi a razão. _

_Ali estava ela, uma deusa e um anjo, eu não sei como explicar, o seu cabelo comprido e loiro da cor do mel estava iluminado pela luz do sol, e os seus olhos verdes esmeralda estavam a brilhar intensamente, foi a criatura mais bela que eu vi em toda a minha morte, e ali estava ela, sentada perto de mim, e por alguma razão eu estava a olhar para ela, mas como poderia eu não olhar, ela era fantástica! Eu já sabia, quando era humana, que eu gostava de raparigas, mas se elas soubessem disso, elas poderiam fugir de mim, e eu nunca me interessei em sair com qualquer rapariga. Eu posso ser antiquada, mas eu preciso da quimica para poder apaixonar-me por alguem, isso faz-te perder a mente. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes, até hoje._

_Mas eu estava a ser parva, eu aposto que era o seu sangue que era demasiado doce, entao eu senti-me atraída, só pode ter sido isso..."_

_Flashback Off_

A meio da viagem, acabei por adormecer devido ás poucas horas em que consegui dormir antes da viagem. Quando acordei, reparei que alguem tinha colocado uma almofada debaixo da minha cabeça, mas eu não me lembrava de ter pedido uma.

A linda rapariga sentada ao meu lado olhava para mim intensamente, devolvi-lhe o olhar, porém com uma expressão de curiosidade misturada com expanto.  
Ela sorriu e eu não pude deixar de lhe sorrir, apresentámo-nos e conversámos um pouco sobre nós. Ela chamáva-se Amy Heinz, era alemã , porém vivia em Los Angeles e ia passar férias em Lagos, a mesma cidade para onde eu iria. Trocá-mos de números de telefone com a intenção de nos encontrarmos, novamente neste verão.

Flashback On

_"Assim que o avião aterrou, despedi-me de Amy e fui com os meus amigos pegar as bagagens. Apanhá-mos um táxi que se dirigiu para a morada que Emmelinne lhe entregara._

_A casa era enorme, por fora era pintada de branco com uma faixa amarela em baixo. Emmelinne explicou-nos que no Algarve as casas eram pintadas de cores claras devido ao calor que se fazia no sul do país, então, como as cores claras atraem mais fresco, nestas zonas os proprietários pintavam as suas casas com tons brancos, outros beges e depois davam um pouco de cor no fundo das paredes. _

_Á volta tinha um pequeno jardim com túlipas, rosas vermelhas e brancas, lírios e margaridas. no caminho do portão até á porta de casa estava um caminho feito em pedras da calçada que embelezavam o chão._

_Por dentro a casa era ainda mais bonita, ao entrarmos deparávamo-nos com um magnífico Hall de entrada, as paredes estavam pintadas de um tom azul clarinho que lhe dava um ar maior. Á direita da porta de entrada encontrava-se um cabide e ao lado um género de mesa encostada á parede que servia para colocar as chaves quando se entrava em casa._

_A porta da direita pertência á cozinha, esta era decorada com azuleijos brancos envidraçados. A meio da parede encontrava-se uma faixa com desenhos de pequenas peças de variadas frutas. Havia um balcão encostado parede da direita que continha o fogão, o frigorifico e alguns armários encrostrados nele. Um pouco mais acima do balcão estava mais uma fila de armários._  
_Na parede oposta do á balcão, estava uma mesa rectângular enorma com seis cadeiras á volta. acha-mos estranho o facto de a mesa estar posta como se fossemos comer naquele momento e ainda por cima com um lugar a mais._  
_Dirigimo-nos até á sala de estar. As paredes desta eram pintadas num amarelo mel, exactamente o tom dos cabelos da Amy, a rapariga que conheçi no avião. Na parede da frente havia uma televisão enorme, mas não era plasma. ligeiramente mais á direita, mas ainda assim em frente á televisão, encontrava-se um sofá de quatro lugares, este era de um castanho mais escuro,_  
_feito de pele de animais. Do lado esquerdo havia dois puffs, um laranja e outro verde, um encontrava-se mais frente e outro mais atrás mas ambos em frente da televisão e próximos um ao outro._

_Subimos as escadas que se encontravam no fundo do Hall e deparámo-nos com um corredor enorme. Nesse corredor existiam dez portas, das quais oito eram quartos de hóspedes, uma era a casa de banho comum apsar de em cada quarto existir uma casa de banho privada. A outra porta estava fechada chave, então decidimos ir ver os quartos._

_Em cada cama havia um papel com um nome, significava que esse quarto pertecia a um de nós, não estávamos autorizados a dormirmos juntos. Apenas um quarto não tinha nome._

_O primeiro quarto pertencia ao Leandro, era decorado de um tom azul escuro, tinha uma cama de solteiro feita em madeira branca com um edredom azul escuro igual ao tom das paredes, no lado direito, __estavam dois puffs em forma de bola de futeboll, no lado esquerdo havia um armário encrostrado na parede, feito em madeira branca. _

_O quarto seguinte pertencia ao Sebastian, as paredes estavam pintadas num tom verde florescente, __a sua cama era de solteiro tambem. O edredom era azul,exactamente igual ao edredom do Leandro. Na parede da direita existia um cesto de basket e por baixo, no chão, estava uma bola de basket. Junto á parede da esquerda estavam dois puffs em forma de bola de basket e na parede da direita estava um armário feito em madeira escura._

_Em frente ao quarto do Leandro era o quarto da Eva, as paredes eram pintadas de violeta, o edredom e todos os outros acessórios eram roxos e brancos. Era um quarto bem complexo, na mesa de cabeçeira feita em madeira branca, á direita da enorme cama de casal estava um despertador branco decorado com flores roxas. No lado esquerdo da cama estava o armário, encrostrado na parede, feito tambem em madeira branca. Aos pés da cama encontravam-se dois puffs redondos, um violeta e o outro roxo, por baixo do puff violeta estava um tapete redondo roxo e por baixo do puff roxo estava um tapete igual mas em violeta. Na parede da esquerda encontrava-se uma secretária de madeira branca com duas pequenas gavetas. Ao lado da secretária estava um candeeiro de pé alto em tom de violeta._

_O quarto ao lado era o da Emmelinne, este era todo em tons de azul muito clarinho, parecia quase branco. O quarto era igual ao da Eva, mas todos os acessórios deste eram em tons de azul claro, branco e um azul céu._

_Ao lado do quarto do Sebastian era o quarto do pai da Emm, as paredes eram pintadas de laranja sólido, a cama era de solteiro, feita de madeira escura, o edredom era laranja num tom um pouco mais escuro que as parades, No lado esquerdo da cama tinha uma mesa de cabeçeira feita de uma madeira igual á da utilizada na cama, o armário encontrava-se no lado direito da cama, era tambem feito de uma madeira mais escura._

_Em frente ao quarto do pai da Emm era o quarto da mãe dela. Este era pintado num tom amarelo muito claro, a cama era de casal e feita em madeira escura, o edredom tinha um tom amarelo mais escuro. Ao lado da cama, direita estava a mesinha de cabeçeira, e nela encontrava-se um despertador laranja. No lado esquerdo da cama estava o armário feito em madeira escura._

_A seguinte porta pertência á casa de banho, as paredes eram pintadas de azul clarinho e os acessórios, como toalhas, eram todos num tom azul marinho. Em frente estava a porta fechada chave, á qual intitulamos de "o quarto secreto"._

_Ao lado estava o quarto que não tinha nome, este era todo decorado num tom rosa clarinho e branco, razão pelo qual não o escolhi. As paredes eram pintadas de rosa clarinho, a cama era de casal feita em madeira branca, __o edredon era rosa choque que só de olhar me fez arder os olhos. O resto da decoração era semelhante á do quarto da Emmelinne e da Eva, alterando apenas as cores._

_Em frente e no fim do corredor, estava o meu quarto, as paredes eram pintadas de preto, a cama era preta feita em ferro, no lado direito havia uma mesinha de cabeçeira feita em madeira e pintada de preto, por cima estava um despertador vermelho com flores pretas. O tecto era pintado de preto e nele estava desenhada uma meia lua vermelha enorme. Á esquerda da cama estava um puff preto e outro vermelho. Na parede da direita, aos pés da cama estava uma secretária feita em ferro pintada de preto com um cadeeiro de pé alto ao lado. Todos nos instalámos nos nossos quartos e depois de tudo arrumado descemos até á cozinha, a viagem tinha-nos deixado com fome._

_Quando entramos na cozinha, estava uma senhora em frente ao fogão, ela usava uma camisa branca, uma saia verde musgo e por cima usava um avental branco, estava a cozinhar o nosso almoço. Assim que nos viu, apresentou-se e pediu-nos que nos sentássemos, ninguém referiu que havia um lugar a mais na mesa._

_Estávamos á espera que a senhora terminasse o almoço, quando alguem tocou á campainha, a Emmelinne tinha ído ao quarto e mais ninguem se ofereceu para ir abrir a porta, então eu levantei-me e dirigi-me até á porta da entrada._  
_Mal abri a porta, o meu coração deixou de bater, era ela, ela estava em frente á porta da casa onde eu iria passar o resto das minhas férias, a perfeição em pessoa, mas, o que ela estaria ali a fazer?"_

Flashback off

- Continua no proximo episódio-

Então o que acharam deste primeiro capítulo?

O que será que a Amy estaria a fazer na casa onde estavam os nossos jovens?

ahah, descubrirão no proximo capitulo =p

O segundo capítulo já está quase escrito, provavelmente postálo-ei ainda esta semana =D

Dêm-me a vossa opinião pleasee

Reviews *.*

e eu mais rápido postarei o próximo capitulo =D

Até á proxima pessoal ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Diário de Hayley Maclay

6 de junho de 2010

Ontem o dia foi para esquecer! Descubrimos uma coisa que vai mudar tudo, a começar pela perspectiva de amizade entre a Amy e a Emmelinne.

Ontem quando todos estavam á mesa para almoçar e eu fui abrir a porta, apareceu á minha frente a Amy. Tal como há algumas horas antes, o seu cheiro e a sua beleza hipnotizaram-me completamente, e eu não fui sequer capaz de pensar em nada. Quando a Emmelinne desceu as escadas deparou-se comigo totalmente estática em frente á porta, ela espreitou por cima do meu ombro e reparou em Amy á minha frente, mas claro que não a reconheceria.

Deixámos a Amy entrar e oferecemos-lhe almoço, já que nem sabiamos a quem se destinava o sexto prato.  
Depois de almoço, estavámos todos na sala de estar, todos estavam a ver televisão enquanto eu conversava animadamente com a Amy. Ela contou-me o segredo que ela tanto guardava, mas pediu-me para que nao contasse a ninguem, especialmente á Emmelinne.

Enquanto todos estavam divertidos, apareceram de repente os pais da Emmelinne, a sua mãe de cabelos dourados cor de mel iguais aos cabelos de Amy faziam contras-te sobre os seus olhos grandes e azuis, iguais ao do seu filho Leandro. Trazia vestido um blazer vermelho que acentava perfeitamente nas calças brancas e vincadas, para complementar trazia calçado uns sapatos vermelhos de salto fino. O pai de Emmeline tinha cabelos grisalhos devido á idade, mas em novo o seu cabelo era quase tão branco quanto a neve, os seus olhos eram cor de esmeralda, um verde tão lindo igual aos olhos de Emmelinne e da Amy. Cumprimentamos os pais da Emmelinne e todos ficaram chocados quando a Amy os tratou por "pais",  
principalmente a Emm e o Leandro que não sabiam que tinham uma irmã.

Amy era dois anos mais nova que a Emmelinne, ou seja, era três anos mais nova do que eu e seis anos mais nova que o Leandro. Ela contou-me que os seus pais a esconderam porque quando a sua mãe estava grávida, desconfiavam que Amy poderia ser doente, e se isso aconteçesse, ela poderia morrer á nascença, mas isso não se verificou e os senhores Brandon tiveram medo da reacção dos filhos, então viveram escondidos durante todos estes anos em Portugal, até que acharam que estava na altura de contar a verdade para os filhos.

Emm e Leandro ficar o chocados, mas ambos reagiram de maneiras diferentes, Leandro reagiu bem, aceitou a irmã como se a tivesse conheçido desde sempre, com Emmelinne foi pior, ela não queria conheçer Amy, não queria sequer olhar para a cara dela nem dos pais, para ela foi um choque muito grande.

Diário de Emmelinne Brandon

10 de junho de 2010

Dia 6 foi o pior dia da minha vida! Os meus pais resolveram ao fim de dezassete anos, contar-nos que tinhamos uma irmã! Eu sou boa pessoa e aceito tudo de bom grado, mas a pior coisa que me podiam fazer era mentir-me, isso eu não consigo tolerar. Foi por isso que não consegui aceitar amy como minha irmã , pelo menos não agora, e o pior é que ela já conquistou todos aqui em casa, toda a gente a adora por ela ser tão bonita, deixaram-me de parte, sinto-me completamente só!

Há uns dias estava na praia com o pessoal, estavam todos a jogar ténis junto ao mar e eu estava sentada na toalha com a Hayley (sim eu consegui arrastar a Hayley para fora de casa, e para a praia).

Estávamos as duas a conversar sobre coisas banais, quando ela me confessou uma coisa, ela está a começar a apaixonar-se pela Amy, e eu já reparei nos seus olhares, mas como isso é possivel? como que é aquela rapariga consegue atrair todos sua á sua volta? será magia? será um iman? não encontro respostas e sinto que cada vez mais a minha irmã me está a roubar aquilo que eu sempre tive, atenção, amigos, e até a boa disposição!  
Eu só queria que as pessoas entendessem que eu só preciso de tempo para me acostumar á ideia, mas eu preciso deles ao meu lado, não dá para aguentar tudo sozinha enquanto eles se divertem todos juntos, este só pode ser o pior verão da minha vida!

Flashback On

"Hayley vou até ao bar beber um sumo e depois vou para casa, encontramo-nos lá mais tarde" - informei Hayley enquanto me levantava e pegava a toalha da areia.

"Tudo bem, até logo" - Hayley respondeu-me sem tirar os olhos de Amy. Eu limitei-me a revirar os olhos e a afastar-me.  
Cheguei ao balcão do bar e esperei pelo empregado de balcão, mas estava tanta gente que tive de esperar um bom bocado para poder fazer o meu pedido.

Ao meu lado estava uma rapariga sozinha a beber um refrigerante, ela era linda, tinha cabelo comprido, liso e castanho num tom de chocolate, os seus olhos eram castanhos também, embora um pouco mais claros e também mais brilhantes. A pele dela era ligeiramente escura, como a pele de uma pessoa híspanica.

Num momento, essa rapariga apanhou-me a olhar para ela e sorriu-me, foi o sorriso mais lindo que vi até hoje, os seus dentes eram branquíssimos e direitos numa sincronia perfeita. Não fui capaz de não devolver o sorriso.

"Ola, precisas de ajuda com alguma coisa? Queres que chame o empregado do bar? eu conheço-o, ele atenderte-á mais depressa!" - Ela começou a falar num tom de voz rouco, mas ainda assim melodioso, sempre com o seu sorriso estampado.

Não consegui sequer responder-lhe, a sua beleza intimidava-me.  
Para minha salvação, assim que o empregado de balcão me viu a conversar com a linda rapariga, veio atender o meu pedido, mas eu continuava sem fala.

"Bryan, tráz dois sumos de manga, e já agora leva o meu copo" - A rapariga respondeu por mim. Quando o empregado se afastou, ela voltou-se para mim e sorriu. - "Então e como te chamas? Eu sou a Carolina, mas os amigos tratam-me por Carol" 

"Chamo-me Emmelinne, mas os amigos tratam-me por Emm" - Não sei de onde fui arranjar tamanha coragem, talvez porque aquela rapariga, Carolina, me transmitia segunrança.

"Muito prazer Emm" - Disse-me enquanto me estendia o braço para um aperto de mão ao qual eu aceitei. - "Então és nova aqui em Lagos? nunca te tinha visto por aqui"

"Mais ou menos, estou aqui em férias com uns amigos" - Respondi-lhe enquanto sentia o meu rosto a ruborizar.

"Isso é muito fixe! Olha queres ir a uma festa de verão que ando a organizar? Vai ser em minha casa junto da piscina, podes levar os teus amigos" - Carolina falou animada e eu limitei-me a sorrir e a abanar a cabeça.

Conversámos durante mais algum tempo, trocamos de números de telefone e combinámos tudo para a noite da festa até que ficou tarde de mais e me lembrei que tinha dito a Hayley que ia para casa há muito tempo atrás, a esta hora se ela não estivesse preocupada comigo, era porque estava demasiado entretida com a Amy."

Flashback off

Hoje é a noite da festa, o pessoal está todo animado, e eu também estou animada por reaver a minha nova amiga, temos falado por telefone practicamente todos os dias um bocadinho e ela está a ajudar-me a esquecer todos os meus sentimentos solitários, acho que tudo se está a compôr aos poucos.

Di rio de Hayley Maclay

11 de junho de 2010

A Emmelinne está muito melhor, ela andava em baixo desde que a Amy apareceu nas nossas vidas, mas ela precisava de aceita-la, todos nós integramos a Amy no nosso grupo, afinal ela estava sozinha, não tinha ninguem, mas a Emm ficou a pensar que nós nos estavamos a afastar de si, ela tinha que ver que todos poderiamos ser amigos das duas. Mas desde que ela conheçeu uma rapariga no bar que todos vemos um sorriso no seu rosto, ela passa as tardes ao telefona com ela, parece que se estão a tornar boas amigas, mas ainda bem, faz-lhe bem ficar distraída assim.

A nova amiga da Emm, a Carolina, convidou-nos a todos para uma festa em sua casa, todos acabamos com uns copos a mais e sem nos lembrar-mos de metade daquilo que tinhamos feito durante a noite, mas lembro-me que acordei de uma maneira menos propria, e só lamento de não me lembrar de nada, tenho apenas alguns flashes mas nada de muito complexo.

Flashback on

Eu e a Amy estávamos junto da piscina a conversar, ultimamente passávamos quase todo o tempo juntas, ficamos ali horas a beber, a rir, a falar, até que de repente ela me beijou e eu só me lembro de ter acordado no quarto dela. 

Primeiro, eu quase vomitei por ver tudo cor de rosa á minha volta, e depois, porque estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Reparei na maneira como estávamos, eu tinha apenas uma camisola interior de cor verde tropa, e ela estáva completamente nua ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada sobre o meu peito, eu tinha o meu braço direito a rodear o seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido.

Flashback off

Foi nessa situa o que acordei esta manha . Ao pequeno almoço, quando jáa todos estavam acordados, eu mal conseguia olhar na cara da Amy, passei practicamente a manha a fugir dela, dando desculpas de ter de ir ao super-mercado ou algo do género, mas eu não podia fugir para sempre, entáo á tarde, depois do almoço aproveitei para ir para o meu quarto relaxar e ouvir musica. Já ia a colocar os fones nos ouvidos quando ouvi uma batida suave na porta, concedi a entrada e do outro lado da porta apareceu a Amy com um sorriso tímido encantador. Ela pediu-me desculpa pelo sucedido, culpou-se por ter bebido de mais e termos acabado por dormir juntas, mas quando vi que as coisas estavam a ir por um caminho injusto de mais eu travei-a, ela não se podia culpabilizar por algo que eu própria também cometi, a culpa era das duas, ambas bebemos demasiado, então dedidimos não falar mais no assunto e fingir que nada se passou, mas na verdade, eu não conseguia tirar da minha mente a imagem dela completamente nua ao meu lado.

De repente lembrei-me de outra coisa e começei a ficar em pânico, será que eu a tinha magoado durante a nossa noite "produtiva"? Afinal eu sou uma vampira, é dificil resistir a alguns instintos, além de que o sangue da Amy é demasiado atractivo para mim, capaz de deitar abaixo o auto-contrôle que eu fui capaz de reúnir ao fim de todos estes anos.

Fiquei assim durante uns minutos até que decidi ir á procura dela, eu precisáva de falar com ela, pedir-lhe que se afastasse de mim por uma questão de segurança, eu nunca na minha "morte" premitiria que algo de mal aconteçesse á Amy, nem mesmo quando esse mal fosse eu, então seria preferível que me afastasse dela, o mundo não faria sentido se nele a Amy não estivesse.

Fui procurar Amy ao seu quarto, e lá estava ela, deitada a dormir. Tinha uma expressão tão serena, tão linda, tão angelical, era perfeita! Deitei-me ao seu lado e fiquei a o rosto. Ficamos assim alguns minutos até que perdi a consciencia e voei até ao mundo dos sonhos, onde a protagonista era a rapariga deitada ao meu lado.

Flashback On

"Acordei com alguem a fazer-me festas no cabelo, quando abri os olhos tive a visão mais linda da minha vida, aqueles olhos verde esmeralda a encararem-me e a expressão da minha Deusa era de satisfação e adoração. Quando ela viu que eu acordara, sorriu-me aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar e sibilou por entre os lábios um inaudível "Amo-te"! Eu sorri perante aquela linda declaração e sem dizer nada fui aproximando o meu rosto do dela, esperando por alguma reacção, mas ela nada fazia além de continuar a sorrir. Quando estava á distância dos nossos narizes eu não fui capaz de avançar mais, e ela vendo a minha êxitação, pegou-me de surpresa e tocou os seus lábios nos meus ao de leve, eu não recuei. O beijo foi calmo, mas deu para perceber que ela me amava, deu para entender que era cheio de paixão. As mãos de Amy passearam pelas minhas costas e eu rodeei os meus braços á volta do seu pescoço. As mãos de amy foram descendo até tocarem a bainha da minha camisola, tocou a minha barriga e começou a subir a minha camisola para que a pudesse tirar, mas antes de chegar até ao meu peito eu parei o beijo e travei-lhe os movimentos.

"Amy, não podemos fazer isto agora, eu ainda não estou preparada, preciso de te conheçer melhor primeiro" - disse-lhe sem querer ferir os seus sentimentos, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse arrepender-se de me ter beijado.

"tudo bem, desculpa-me por isto, não sei o que me deu" - ela respondeu com uma voz fraca de vergonha. Eu sorri para ela, ela ficava tão linda quando corava, as suas bocheichas ganhavam um tom avermelhado que lhe dava um ar tão doce."

Flashback Off

Foi com o ultimo pensamento que me lembrei que precisava de conversar com ela, mas estava a ficar de noite e eu precisava de descançar, já que ainda tinha uma enorme dor de cabeça devido á noite anterior.

**Até ao próximo capitulo!**

Sim eu fui rápida a postar primeiro porque este capitulo é muito mais interessante e muito mais motivador, e depois porque eu consegui acaba-lo bem rápido =)

Espero que gostem, e comentem muito, quero reviews desta vez okay? desta vez não vou ser tão benevolente, se até ao fim da semana não tiver pelo menos 5 reviews eu só postarei dia 6 =D

Até ao proximo capitulo pessoal!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola pessoal! pois é, eu cumpri o que disse, não recebi as reviews que queria, portanto só estou a postar hoje, dia 6 (sim porque já passa da meia noite =p) Então agora já sabem que eu cumpro então vão passar a cumprir támbém não é =p?**

**Vá avançem para baixo e começem já a ler ;)**

Diário de Hayley Maclay

12 de junho de 2010

Ontem contei á Amy a minha real identidade, ela necessitava de saver que ficando do meu lado correria perigo, mas ela era teimosa, mesmo depois de ver o quanto eu poderia ser perigosa para ela, ela manteve-se ao meu lado, ela já me amava tanto quanto eu a amava a ela.

A sua reacção ao inicio foi um pouco de assustada, mas logo se recuperou e depois as suas duvidas acabaram, possou o resto do dia a fazer-me perguntas acerca da forma como vivo e o motivo por não desaparecer com a luz do sol tal como outras duvidas que naturalmente os humanos têm face ao desconhecido.

Flashback On

De manha ao acordar reparei que estava sozinha na cama, desci as escadas a correr para procurar pela Amy, a casa estava completamente vazia e silenciosa á exepção de um pequeno burburinho vindo da sala. Amy estava sentada num dos puff's da sala a fazer zapping na televisão e não deu conta da minha presença, sentei-me ao seu lado no outro puff e fiquei apenas observando o quanto ela era tão linda e a sorte que eu tinha em tê-la conhecido, era a minha perfeição pessoal. Quando ela notou e eu a observava, virou o seu rosto esbelto na minha direcção e sorriu-me suavemente exibindo os seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente sincronizados, Não resisti em não lhe devolver o sorriso.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio até que Amy se fartou de fazer zapping não encontrando nada de especial que lhe chama-se a atenção. De repente olhou para o relogio e arregalou os olhos.

- Já é tão tarde! tenho de começar a fazer o almoço, o resto do pessoal vai passar o dia na praia então seremos só nós as duas, queres alguma coisa em especial? - Amy falou tudo depressa demais, mas eu entendera tudo perfeitamente.

- Podemos fazer um empadão, eu ajudo-te - Respondi-lhe sorrindo.

Dirigimo-nos as duas para a cozinha e começamos a por todos os ingredientes em cima da bancada, quando já tinhamos tudo o que necessitariamos, eu dediquei-me a picar a carne e Amy começou a descascar as batatas. Passados uns minutos, algo aconteçeu.

- Autsh! - Foi tudo o que ouvi antes dos meus sentidos vampíricos despertarem. Só conseguia sentir um cheiro muito doce e muito intenso vindo de algures atrás de mim, quando me permiti olhar na direcção daquele cheiro maravilhoso, eu não podia acreditar na imagem que os meus olhos viam, Amy tinha se cortado enquanto descascara as batatas, normalmente um pouco de sangue não me despertava assim, mas aquele sangue era diferente, era mais doce, mais apelativo e eu não consegui simplesmente irgonrar. Começei a avançar na direcção de Amy com os olhos pregados na sua mão ensaguentada, mas quando já estava demasiado proxima de Amy e conseguia sentir ainda mais intensidade naquele cheiro eu simplesmente necessitei de olhar nos olhos da minha Deusa, arrangei força vinda de algum lugar e permiti a mim mesma olhar para aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda que eu tanto amava. Enquanto os seus olhos me curavam daquela sede insuportavel, Amy limpou rapidamente todo o sangue visivel no local.

- Hayley? o que se passa? estás bem? foi apenas um pouco de sangue, já desapareceu, está tudo bem! - Amy tentou acalmar-me apsar de não entender o motivo do meu estado de choque.

Hoje teria de lhe contar, ela não podia passar novamente por este tipo de riscos, eu tinha de pelo menos alertá-la, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz de me afastar dela, os vampiros são por norma criaturas demasiado egoistas, e eu amo-a demais para a deixar seguir uma vida que não seja comigo.

- Eu estou bem, já passou, mas Amy eu preciso de falar contigo! - disse-lhe ainda com receio de que ela me rejeitasse devido áquilo que eu sou.

Peguei-lhe pela mão e conduzi-a até á sala, sentamo-nos de novo no puff e Amy ficou a olhar para mim á espera que eu começasse a falar.

- Amy, primeiro que tudo eu quero te dizer que se te quiseres afastar de mim eu compreendo, e também te quero pedir que me ouças até ao fim, eu não te faço mal, gosto demasiado de ti para algum dia ser capaz de te fazer mal, entendes o que te quero dizer?

Ela limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem, e vou explicar-te tudo, ouve-me até ao fim. - Fiz uma pausa e ela continuou á espera que eu continuasse. - Amy eu não sou aquilo que tu julgas que sou, sou diferente de ti, e tenho medo de te magoar por causa daquilo que eu sou, desde que te conheçi que vi que ias ser tudo para mim, e és, eu já te amo, então eu terei de me afastar, pela tua segurança meu amor. - Expliquei-lhe.

- Espera, o que é que tu és? - Amy perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

Sem dizer nada, exibi as minhas presas num sorriso enquanto observava a reacção de Amy. A sua cara passou de confusão a surpresa e susto, levou a mão direita á boca e deu um passo atrás como um reflexo ao susto, mas passados uns minutos de silêncio ela finalmente relaxou a sua postura, porém continuava em choque.

-És uma v-v-v-v-vampira? - Amy perguntou-me ainda em choque.

- Sim - Respondi com uma voz fraca com medo de a assustar ainda mais.

Amy afastou-se mais alguns passos e os seus olhos arregalaram-se, a escuridão apoderou-se de sí e ela caio nos meus braços.

Flashback Off

Diário de Amy (Heinz) Brandon

Flashback On

Acordei de manha cedo e olhei para o lado, Hayley dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado, toquei levemente os meus lábios nos seus e desci as escadas.

A casa estava silênciosa, ainda estavam todos a dormir. Dirigi-me á cozinha e olhei para o grande elógio pregado no alto da parede, marcava 07.30H, o pessoal devia estar quase a acordar para irem para a praia. Começei a arrumar a mesa e a fazer umas torradas para o pequeno almoço.

- Bom dia Amy! já acordas-te? tão cedo? - Leandro perguntou enquanto me dava um beijo na bocheicha.

- Bom dia Leo! Sim, não tinha muito sono e decidi preparar-vos o pequeno almoço. - Respondi-lhe com o melhor sorriso que sabia dar e devolvi-lhe o beijo.

Leandro sentou-se e começou a comer. Entretanto chegou a Eva que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Amy, Bom dia Leo! - Eva disse ainda meio ensonada enquanto enchia a sua caneca de leite.

Sentei-me também e começei a comer. Emmelinne apareceu com o seu mau humor matinal, sentou-se ao lado da Eva e não disse nada, começou simplesmente a comer.

Eva já não discutia comigo nem era mal educada, mas simplesmente tinha que ter um pouco de paciência com ela, ela estava habituada a ser a mais nova e de repente apareço eu como se de uma rival me tratasse, como se eu lhe quisesse tirar o seu lugar, eu entendia-a. Sebastian chegou uns minutos depois da Emmelinne e sentou-se ao lado da mesma.

- Bom dia pessoal! - Cumprimentou-nos com um sorriso suave em contras-te com os seus olhos ainda ensonados.

Os meus pais tinham partido ontem até Lisboa, têm alguns amigos lá e queriam ir visitá-los, voltariam passados três dias.

Quando todos foram para a praia, encarreguei-me de lavar a louça. Quando fui ao quarto, Hayley ainda continuava a dormir, pelos vistos ela era daquelas pessoas que adoram dormir e demoram muito tempo para acordar. Decidi ir tomar um banho, preparei uma roupa simples para passar o dia em casa com a Hayley. Uma tunica azul clarinha e umas calças justas de ganga branca e os meus chinelos brancos. Demorei algum tempo no banho á espera que a Hayley acordasse quando eu tivesse terminado, mas isso não se verificou, o meu anjo continuava a dormir profundamente. Deitei-me ao seu lado e começei a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo e pelo rosto, por vezes passando com o pulgar pelos seus lábios carnudos que eu tanto adorava beijar. Algures a meio do sono, ela sorrio exibindo aquelas covinhas perfeitamente esculpidas que lhe davam um ar mais infantil.

O tempo passou e eu por muito que eu adorasse estar ali a olhar para a Hayley a dormir, eu já não aguentava estar ali parada, precisava de me distrair com alguma coisa. Desci as escadas e fui para a sala, sentei-me num dos puff's e começei a passar os canais da televisão á procura de algo que me distraísse, mas não encontrei nada de interessante além daqueles programas chatos da manhã que apenas as senhoras mais velhas que não têm mais nada para fazer gostam de ver. Já estava a ficar cansada de passar canais, quando senti a presença de alguem a observar-me, olhei para o lado e vi Hayley a olhar para mim com uma expressão de admiração, não consegui evitar sorrir. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio apenas desfrutando da companhia uma da outra quando me lembrei de ver as horas. Olhei para o relógio e este já marcava 12.30H, levantei-me de um salto.

- Já é tão tarde! tenho de começar a fazer o almoço, o resto do pessoal vai passar o dia na praia então seremos só nós as duas, queres alguma coisa em especial? - Perguntei-lhe um pouco depressa, mas ela pareceu entender tudo.

- Podemos fazer um empadão, eu ajudo-te - Ela respondeu-me com o seu sorriso que me deixava sem ar.

Dirigimo-nos as duas para a cozinha e começamos a por todos os ingredientes em cima da bancada, quando já tinhamos tudo o que necessitariamos, eu começei a cortar as batatas para fazer-mos o puré, Hayley picou a carne. Alguns minutos depois, enquanto cortava as batatas, passei com um pouco de força a mais a faca na ponta no meu dedo pulgar.

- Autsh! - Gritei devido á reacção nervosa em reação ao corte. Olhei para o meu dedo e tinha apenas um pequeno corte superficial, mas deitava imenso sangue. Olhei na direcção de Hayçey e esta estava estranha, olhava para o meu dedo com uma expressão de pânico e de desejo. Começou a avançar na minha direcção enquanto continuava a olhar fixamente para a minha mão ainda em sangue. Quando já estava demasiado próxima a mim, pareceu que teve um "clique" apenas ao olhar nos meus olhos, a sua expressão transformou-se num misto de ódio e um pedido de desculpas. Foi então que uma ideia me ocorreu, ela devia ter pavor a sangue, existem pessoas que desmaiam com o cheiro a sangue ou que simplesmente não o suportam mesmo. Limpei todos os vestigios de sangue da minha mão e quando olhei novamente para a cara de Hayley esta encontrava-se mais calma.

- Hayley, amor? o que se passa? estás bem? foi apenas um pouco de sangue, já desapareceu, está tudo bem! - Tentei acalma-la e entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu estou bem, já passou, mas Amy eu preciso de falar contigo! - Ela falou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Hayley pegou na minha mão e conduziu-me até aos puff's da sala, sentamo-nos cada uma num e eu fiquei á espera que ela falasse.

- Amy, primeiro que tudo eu quero te dizer que se te quiseres afastar de mim eu compreendo, e também te quero pedir que me ouças até ao fim, eu não te faço mal, gosto demasiado de ti para algum dia ser capaz de te fazer mal, entendes o que te quero dizer?

Limitei-me a acenar-lhe com a cabeça, tanto para lhe responder como para a encorajar a falar.

- Eu estou bem, e vou explicar-te tudo, ouve-me até ao fim. - Fez uma pausa - Amy eu não sou aquilo que tu julgas que sou, sou diferente de ti, e tenho medo de te magoar por causa daquilo que eu sou, desde que te conheçi que vi que ias ser tudo para mim, e és, eu já te amo, então eu terei de me afastar, pela tua segurança meu amor. - Expliquei-me.

- Espera, o que é que tu és? - Perguntei-lhe um pouco confusa, mas apenas uma coisa me ocorria naquele momento, mas não, ela não podia ser aquela criatura que me fez passar horrores no meu passado.

Hayley sem dizer nada exibiu duas presas afiadas e brilhantes num sorriso enquanto os seus olhos estavam pregados no meu rosto. A minha expressão confusa passou a surpresa. Num impulso, levei a minha mão direita á boca e dei um passo atráz. Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio e eu relaxei a minha postura, mas continuava em choque, como é que a pessoa que eu amava poderia ser a pior criatura que alguma vez apareceu na minha vida?

-És uma v-v-v-v-vampira? - Perguntei-lhe ainda em choque.

- Sim - Hayley respondeu-me com uma voz fraca, provavelmente com vergonha de ser o que era.

Afastei-me mais alguns passos e arregalei os olhos antes da escuridão se apoderar de mim e eu cair nos braços do meu amor.

Flashback Off

Continua no próximo episódio

**Então o que acharam do diário da Amy?**

**Há por aí alguem a querer matar-me =p?**

**Deixem as vossas opiniões nas reviews por favor vá, é triste ter este trabalho todo e depois ninguem comentar =\ façam o enorme esforço de clicar aqui em baixo e deixar uma reviewzinha pleaseeee *.***

**Até ao proximo capitulo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Diário de Amy (Heinz) Brandon

13 de junho de 2010

Ontem descubri que Hayley, a rapariga que mais amo é uma vampira, a criatura que eu mais odeio no mundo! Eu amo a Hayley, não sei que faça agora, por um lado eu preciso de me afastar, mas por outro eu nunca amei tanto ninguem.

Desde que um dia um vampiro me tentou atacar quando eu tinha apenas dez anos, eu fiquei traumatizada, e jurei um dia exterminar o proximo vampiro que me aparecesse á frente, mas eu não podia exterminar a Hayley, não ela.

Aqueles tempos foram muito dolorosos para mim, não podia falar com ninguem porque se não julgar-me-iam maluca e poderiam mandar-me internar ou algo do genero. Nunca mais me esqueço do facto de ter de mentir a toda a gente dizendo que me tinham assaltado.

Flashback

Hoje as aulas terminaram mais cedo, mas fiquei sem bateria no telemovel, portanto não poderei avisar os meus pais para que eles me possam vir buscar, terei de ir a pé.

Estava a escureçer e eu não me lembrava bem do caminho, continuei a andar pelas ruas de Miami pensando no que iria fazer para encontrar o caminho correcto, até que quando dei conta estava numa uma zona mais escura que os candeeiros de iluminação pública não atingiam. Olhei para trás mas já não conseguia ver luz nenhuma além da iluminação dos faróis dos carros que passavam de vêz em quando numa velocidade acelerada. Continuei a andar em frente na esperança de encontrar algum ponto mais luminoso ou que pelo menos encontrasse alguem que me indicasse o caminho.

Andei durante alguns minutos, perdida naquele mar de escuridão, quando senti um movimento por trás de mim, virei-me rápidamente mas não encontrei nada. Voltei-me de novo para a frente e deparei-me com uma figura na escuridão. Com uma fraca iluminação que já se conseguia ver ao longe, consegui distinguir uma forma humana. Era alto, cabelo espetado para cima e tinha um ar forte. Como reflexo, recuei alguns passos com medo que fosse algum assaltante ou algo do género, mas o homem continuava a avançar na minha direcção á medida que eu recuava mais até que as minhas costas embateram na parede e o homem ficou a apenas alguns centimetros de distância de mim e o seu corpo estava encurvado sobre mim.

- Ola beleza! - Ele cumprimentou-me com uma voz de veludo, porém com demasiada arrogância contida nela - O que é que uma menina como tu faz sozinha num lugar como este e a estas horas? - Ele perguntou, o seu rospo esboçava um sorriso presunçoso.

Não fui capaz de lhe responder, tentei desvencilhar-me dele e fugir mas ele mantêve-me presa, incapaz de fugir. Tentei acertar-lhe com alguns pontapés quando de repente algo vindo da direcção do seu rosto brilhou na escuridão, parei com os pontapés e tentei identificar o que seria. Quando vi o que era paralizei, eu estava a ser incapacitada por um vampiro, ele ia morder-me e eu morreria ali! Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos e eu começei a rezar para mim mesma sabendo que não iria conseguir escapar de um vampiro. 

Ele estava quase a investir sobre mim, quando algo o derrubou na direcção contrária á que eu estava, só consegui ouvir mais uma coisa antes de fugir dali em diracção á iluminação que se avistava ao longe.

- Foge daqui! Agora! - Dissera a mulher que me salvou daquele vampiro.

Eu apenas fugi até encontrar um taxi que me levou para casa. Mas quem seria aquela mulher? quem seria a minha heroína?

Flashback Off

Hoje tudo continua dolorosamente nítido na minha mente e eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer, mas eu amo a Hayley e terei de falar com ela, ela tem o direito de saber o que aconteçeu, o motivo da minha regeição em relação a ela, em relação aquilo que ela é.

**Diário de Hayley Maclay**

**13 de junho de 2010 **

Amy odeia-me, e a culpa é de eu ser esta criatura, ela tem medo de mim e eu não a censuro, sou um monstro e compreendo que ela queira se proteger a si propria, mas nunca pensei que ela tivesse sofrido tanto no passado, como é que alguem tão belo, tão perfeito como ela pode ter sido magoada? como alguem teve coragem para tal?

Amy contou-me o porquê do facto de eu ser vampira a incomodar, e eu percebi que precisava de ganhar a sua confiança, mostrar-lhe que nunca na vida eu seria capaz de a magoar, ela é a minha alma gémea, e eu amo-a tanto que chega a doer, sempre que penso nela e no facto de que ela pode nunca mais querer ficar comigo dilacera-me por dentro. A cada minuto sinto "punhais" a trespassarem-me o coração já há muito tempo morto.

E ontem eu acabei por estragar tudo, o restio de esperança que ela guardava de mim acabou por morrer e eu tive de me entregar á solidão novamente.

Flashback On

A minha deusa permaneceu inconsciente nos meus braços durante mais alguns minutos. Estava a começar a preocupar-me quando notei as suas pálpebras agitadas, ela tinha acordado e eu apenas suspirei de alívio.

- Estás bem? - Perguntei-lhe suavemente.

- Sim, mas por favor afasta-te de mim! - Amy pediu enquanto se afastava do local onde eu estava. Os seus olhos não largavam os meus.

Eu não aguentava mais a dor, precisava de sair dali, ela já não me queria e aquele sentimento estava a matar-me por dentro.

Subi para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Deitei-me na cama enquanto ouvia as minhas musicas favoritas no meu leitor de Cd's. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu limpava-as com o meu braço mas elas insistiam em cair e eu desisti de as tentar limpar. Acabei por adormeçer assim, com um vazio no peito, o rosto enxarcado e as minhas musicas favoritas a soarem pelos meus ouvidos.

Quando acordei reparei que algo estava diferente ali, alguem se deitara ao meu lado enquanto eu dormira tentado confortar-me. Ali estava Emmelinne, a minha fiel emiga sempre preocupada comigo e sempre a tentar ajudar-me de qualquer forma. Ela usava um vestido azul clarinho que lhe chegava um pouco acima dos joelhos, estava descalça e o seu vestido amarrotava por cima das suas pernas. Emmelinne estava deitada desajeitadamente devido a não querer ocupar todo o meu espaço. 

- Emm acorda, vais ficar cheia de dores nas costas. - Abanei-a suavemente para que ela acordasse.

Emmelinne abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou em volta e por fim entendeu o que estava ali a fazer. Quando olhou para mim o seu rosto transmitia preocupação, desviei o olhar não aguentado o sentimento de culpa que me invadio. Eu estava a precoupar a minha melhor amiga com as minhas coisas e isso não é justo.

- Estas bem Hale? passas-te a noite inteira a chorar. - Emmelinne perguntou-me enquanto se ageitava ao meu lado apoiando-se num cotovelo de forma a olhar-me nos olhos.

- Eu estou bem Emm, não te preocupes isto passa. - Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso para não a deixar tão preocupada. - Bem eu vou tomar banho e depois desco para tomar o pequeno almoço, encontramo-nos lá em baixo. - Informei-a enquanto me levantava e começava a preparar a minha bolsa de higiene íntima.

- Tudo bem, eu também me vou arranjar e já vou descer.

Emmelinne saio do meu quarto e eu começei a preparar a roupa que iria vestir, sempre do mesmo estilo, uma camisola preta de manga curta e umas calças skinnys pretas. Para calçar levaria os meus tennis All Star pretos.

Já tinha tudo pronto e ia começar a despir-me quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Vesti o meu robe e fui abrir a porta. Mal abri a porta, não consegui mais respirar, a deusa á minha frente impedia-me devido a tanta beleza e ao seu cheiro avassalador que eu tanto amava mas que neste momento já não me pertencia mais.

Flashback Off

**Continua no proximo capitulo!**

**Gostaram deste capitulo? está pequenino mas para compensar irei escrever o capitulo 5 mais depressa okay?**

**Deixem reviews please *.***

**Bom resto de fim de semana pessoal**

**Até ao próximo capitulo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de mais nada quero pedir desculpa pela demora do capitulo =\, tive uns probleminhas e não estava nada inspirada para escrever mas aqui está um capitulo novo e bem fresquinho acabado agora mesmo de escrever =D**

**Espero que gostem pessoal!**

**Já agora, um feliz natal e um bom ano novo cheio de doces e prendas, mas principalmente cheio de amor =)**

**(atenção, mais á frente no caítulo vai haver uma parte de smut, é sexo entre duas mulheres, então vou por um aviso antes de chegar a essa parte para que quem não queira ler essa parte possa parar de ler)**

**Vamos ao capítulo:**

Diário de Hayley

14 de junho de 2010

Ontem eu e a Amy resolvemos tudo entre nós, conversamos e expliquei á Amy de que ela não precisa de ter medo de mim, eu nunca na vida lhe faria mal, vou sempre defende-la de todo o mal que lhe venha a acontecer e hei-de encontrar o estupor que pensou um dia em magoar o amor da minha vida.

tempo vai passando e eu amo cada vez mais a Amy, ela faz-me tão feliz e eu pretendo fazê-la a rapariga mais feliz do mundo! A nossa relação evolui considerávelmente e ontem quebramos uma barreira, fizemos amor pela primeira vez, já que da outra nem nos lembramos. Mas ontem foi diferente, lembro-me de cada sensação, do seu toque suave, das suas carícias, dos seus olhares apaixonados. Hoje só consigo pensar na sorte que tenho em ter a Amy ao meu lado, ela é sem dúvida a mulher mais perfeita que alguma vez vi na vida.

Flashback On

Amy olhava para mim do outro lado da porta á espera que eu a convidasse a entrar, eu não fui capaz de dizer nada, a minha voz simplesmente não saia devido á beleza estonteante da rapariga á minha frente. Peguei-lhe levemente no pulso porém de forma a não deixar que ela fugisse e fiz com que ela se sentassa na beira da minha cama e sentei-me ao seu lado.

A minha deusa tremia e a sua expressão transmitia culpa, os seus olhos fixavam o chão não tendo coragem de me olhar. Levantei seu rosto com um dedo no seu queixo fazendo com que os seus olhos verdes esmeralda me olhassem, mas ela desviou-os para o lado.

- Amy olha para mim por favor.

Ela olhou-me mas continuava calada. Algo se passava e doia-me saber que ela não estava bem.

- O que se passa? Diz-me! Sabes que podes falar comigo! - Informei-a no caso de ela não o saber.

Amy continuava a tremer e a sua expressão de culpa ainda não tinha desaparecido. Peguei nas suas mãos para que ela parasse de tremer e para lhe dar coragem para que ela falasse, o seu silêncio era sufocante.

Uma pequena lágrima corria pelo rosto do meu amor. Beijei-a na bocheicha no local onde a lágrima estava e em seguida beijei-a levemente nos lábios. Separei-nos para olhar o seu rosto, estava sereno e ansioso de certa forma. Amy atacou a minha boca com os seus lábios num movimento rápido, mas o beijo foi calmo e apaixonante. Ficamos alguns minutos a sentir o sabor uma da outra. Amy começou a descer os seus beijos até ao meu pescoço e eu soltei um pequeno gemido em resposta. Enquanto Amy seguia a linha do meu maxilar com a sua lingua eu desabotoava os botões da parte de cima do seu pijama cor-de-rosa, nunca me deu tanto gosto em tocar nalguma coisa cor-de-rosa como neste momento.

**(parte de smut, para quem não quer ler o capitulo acaba aqui...então até ao proximo capitulo pessoal ;))**

Quando me livrei da parte de cima do seu pijama voltei a atacar os seus lábios mas desta vez com um pouco mais de luxuria. Fui descendo os meus beijos até ao seu pescoço e Amy acariçiava o meu cabelo enquanto gemia baixinho.

- Ha-hay-le-leey po-por f-f-favor n-n-não me tort-t-tures m-m-mais! - Amy pedir«u-me ofegante enquanto eu beijava a cova por entre os seus seios.

Em resposta ao pedido dela tirei o seu sotien rapidamente também não aguentando tortura-la, o meu corpo ansiava pelo dela. Lambi e mordi desesperadamente cada mamilo seu, amy já não conseguia dizer nada devido ao prazer que eu lhe tava a proporcionar.

Amy levantou-se de repente, a muito custo pelo que eu pude perceber, e começou a dirigir-se para a porta da casa de banho, mas antes de entrar olhou para mim e sorrio maliciosamente.

- Vem. - Amy disse sorridente pegando-me pelo braço para me puxar até á casa de banho - Vamos tomar um banho. - E o seu olhar de malicia cresceu ainda mais.

Dentro da casa de banho Amy empurrou-me levemente sem me magoar contra a porta e começou a beijar-me com luxuria. As suas mãos deslizavam pelo contorno do meu corpo até ao cordão do robe que eu vestira antes de abrir a porta. Desfez o nó do cordão e retirou-me o robe lentamente enquanto continuava a beijar-me porém agora os seus beijos eram lentos á medida que deslizava o robe lentamente pelos meus ombros e braços.

Quando se viu livre do robe as suas mãos foram até á minha nuca enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo. As minhas mãos pairavam nas suas costas trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

Amy foi descendo as mãos pelas minhas costas até alcançar a baínha da minha camisola, foi subindo-a lentamente até ao meu peito e quando o alcançou eu leventei os meus braços para que ela pudesse despir-me a camisola com facilidade. Atirou a minha camisola para um canto e depois começou a beijar-me o pescoço e foi descendo lentamente os seus beijos. Ao chegar ao meu peito, começou a lamber e a chupar o meu mamilho esquerdo e ia alternando com o direito.

- Hummm - Foi a unica coisa que consegui gemer.

Amy continuou a lamber e a chupar o meu peito durante alguns minutos e depois começou a descer novamente os seus beijos. Ao alcançar o meu umbigo deu uma leve mordidinha que me fez estremecer, ela apenas sorriu com a minha reacção.

Enquanto lambia o meu umbigo, começou a despir-me as cuecas e a sua lingua lambia cada vez mais rápido o meu umbigo, eu só conseguia desejar que ela descesse mais um pouco.

Em vez de fazer aquilo pelo qual eu estava á espera, Amy levantou-se subitamente e enfiou-se dentro da banheira enquanto olhava para mim com um sorriso presunçoso.

Eu olhava para o seu corpo enquanto queimava por dentro devido ao desejo.

Entrei na banheira e começei a acariciar o seu corpo instintivamente. Amy juntou os nossos lábios num beijo calmo e caloroso enquanto as suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas. Eu apenas coloquei uma mão no seu lindo rosto e outra na sua nuca.

Amy aprofundou o nosso beijo e as suas mãos permaneciam agora na minha cintura. As minhas mãos mantinham-se no mesmo sitio de antes.

De repente a minha deusa parou o beijo e fez com que eu me sentasse na borda da banheira. Eu observava-a enquanto ela tirava muito lentamente as suas cuecas, eu tentava controlar-me para não saltar para cima dela. Amy passeava as suas mãos pelo seu corpo esbelto e corria a sua lingua pelo seu lábio superior. Sentia um pequeno lago a formar-se debaixo de mim.

Amy levantou a mão e fez sinal com o dedo indicador para que eu avançasse, eu obedeci prontamente. Se tivesse uma cauda, ela estaria a abanar neste momento como se eu fosse um cão contente. As mãos da minha amada passeavam agora pelo meu corpo e eu aproveitava a sensação de calor que as suas mãos me estavam a proporcionar. Toda aquela lentidão estava a enlouquecer-me.

- Amy por favor preciso de ti agora! - murmurei em meio aos gemidos enquanto ela passava dois dos seus dedos pelo meu clitóris.

Não sei se foi devido ao meu desespero ou se foi por ela também estar a ficar molhada.

- Deita-te amor. - Amy ordenou-me com a sua voz embargada de luxuria.

Eu atendi ao seu pedido e deitei-me na banheira. Amy curvou-se sobre o meu corpo deitado, abriu-me as pernas com as suas mãos e começou por acariciar a minha intimidade com o seu dedo pulgar.

Sem avisar, Amy introduzio um dedo dentro de mim, eu gemi alto mas logo calei-me quando me lembrei que a casa não estava vazia.

Amy começou a movimentar o dedo dentro de mim cada vez mais depressa e eu evitava gemer, mas estava a tornar-se uma tarefa quase impossivel, ela sabia bem como me proporcionar prazer.

O meu corpo encorvava-se devido ao prazer, e os meus olhos teimavam em fechar-se.

- Hayley amor abre os olhos e olha-me fixamente, quero ver os teus lindos olhos azuis a encararem-me. - Amy disse e eu acedi ao seu pedido com alguma dificuldade.

Alguns minutos depois cheguei ao ápice. O meu amor começou a passar a lingua pelas minhas coxas lentamente enquanto que com uma mão passava dois dedos pela sua intimidade, o meu corpo voltou a queimar de desejo.

Levantei-me depressa demais e Amy assustou-se devido ao movimento brusco dando um pequeno pulo que me fez dar uma gargalhada pouco audível. 

Encostei Amy no local onde eu estava e abri as suas pernas, agora seria a minha vez de vingança.

Fui lambendo as suas coxas muito lentamente. Amy esfregava a sua intimidade com dois dos seus dedos enquanto esperava pela minha lingua no local dos seus dedos, mas eu não iria tornar as coisas tão faceis.

Demorei a lamber cada canto das suas coxas, passei a lingua levemente pelas suas verilhas e toquei com a ponta da lingua no seu clitóris. Quando Amy pensava que eu ia finalmente ceder á sua vontade eu subi a minha boca para lamber o seu umbigo.

Amy resmungou algo inaudivel e eu sorri discretamente com a sua frustração.

voltei a lamber as suas verilhas, e para sua felicidade começei a estimular o seu clitóris com os meus dedos.

- Ahh Hayleeey isso é t-t-tão boooom! - A minha deusa gemia cada vez mais alto á medida que eu acelarava a velocidade dos meus dedos.

Escorreguei um dedo da mão que estava parada para dentro do meu amor que começava a ficar molhada e substitui os meus dedos que estavam no seu clitóris pela minha boca.

Os meus dedos bombeavam-na lentamente aproveitado cada centímetro da sua intimidade e a Amy arfava de prazer enquanto a minha língua fazia movimentos circulatórios em torno do seu clitóris.

- Hummm, estás tão molhada amor. - Disse-lhe enquanto lambia os meus lábios onde já se encontrava uma gota do seu sumo.

Continuei os movimentos dos meus dedos e com a outra mão passei dois dos meus dedos pelo meu próprio clitóris e começei a esfregá-los com movimentos rápidos. O facto de estar a proporcionar prazer á minha deusa estáva a começar a escitar-me.

- Ammm-or, eu vou! - Amy alertou em meio a um gemido.

Assim que ela acabou de falar, todo o seu liquido veio de encontro ao meu dedo e a sua intimidade começava a apertar-se em torno do meu dedo, eu apenas continuei a bombea-la por um pouco de tempo, porém mais lentamente.

Retirei o dedo de dentro dela e começei a lembê-lo lentamente provando todo o seu liquido delicioso.

deitei-me no local onde Amy estava, encostada á borda da piscina e em seguida Amy encostou-se a mim deitando a sua cabeça no meu peito.

Começei a acariciar os seus braços enquanto ela acariciava as minhas pernas suavemente.

Ao fim de alguns minutos, quando as nossas respirações se começavam a normalizar, Amy perguntou-me:

- Amor posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

- Claro! tudo o que quiseres.

- Bem...se tu és vampira...então tu não bebes sangue humano?

**Fim do caítulo =D**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Até ao proximo pessoal**

**e novamente, boas festas para voçes!**


	7. Chapter 7

com muita pena minha que venho informar os leitores de "A summer in wonderland" que est suspensa a continua o desta fanfiction,  
n o sei quando voltarei a escrever mas por uns tempos n o irei voltar a escrever, nem sei se a irei acabar, se receber reviews a pedir para continuar talvez eu a continue mas se n o receber nada tamb m n o valer a pena continuar uma fanfiction que ninguem l .  
Outra not cia, apesar de estar praticamente a abandonar esta fanfiction, estou a ter ideias para uma nova hist ria e espero assim poder atra r mais leitores.  
Em breve darei novas not cias.  
At ao proximo post ;) 


End file.
